1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a multilayer flexible cover made up of a flexible structural netting and a flexible sheeting attached each to the other atjunctions of the horizontal and vertical netting members. Preferably the attachment is air-tight and is undoable so that new flexible sheeting may replace damaged portions of the flexible sheeting. The multilayer flexible cover is a protective and structural cover system primarily for use in building and repair industries such as ship building and repair, bridge work, building construction or repair to a building and for use where a low-cost system of protection of a structure or space is needed and needed quickly. More particularly, the invention relates to a rapidly deployable protective and structural cover system comprising a rigid support structure which may be a part of the structure being covered or protected or may be separately fabricated and attached to the structure to which is attached the multilayer flexible cover using either rigid members or cables attachable at the ends to the rigid support structure. Where cables are used there is also a means to tension the cables such as a turnbuckle. The multilayer flexible cover is removably attachable along edges of the structural netting portion to the cables. Springs may be use for absorbingly attaching another edge of the structural netting to the rigid support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are various patents disclosing embodiments for easily deployable temporary covers, shields and shelters, the following patents known to the inventors hereof, do not in any manner suggest or teach the rapidly deployable Protective and Structural Cover System disclosed and claimed by applicants in the instant application for patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,266 to Rexrod et al. discloses a double layer netting system which is a safety/debris net system in which the debris net and safety net are fabricated as one unit. The netting is formed from a material which is resistant to weakening by ultraviolet radiation and therefore does not have to be chemically treated to withstand prolonged exposure to sunlight. The safety net is a "courser" netting, mostly for strength to catch large objects, such as possibly tools or people. The debris net is a much finer mesh, for smaller particles. Thus, although the '266 patent discloses a type of double netted system, there is no teaching in the '266 patent to use such a system to completely cover large objects or large areas of objects, or to protect such objects or areas from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,974 to Dargie discloses a safety net assembly and system for covering an opening in the ground for a subterranean work place. The system prevents a person from falling into the work area through the opening in the ground. The system comprises two rods having attaching brackets. The brackets may be engaged over ledges in a frame defining the opening to an underground work area. A net or webbing is then slidingly engaged on the rods so that the netting may be opened for access to the work area, or slid across the opening to close the opening and prevent a person from falling through the opening. The system does disclose netting which is slidable along support members and attachable to the support members by rings or clamps (see FIGS. 3 and 4). The support members are rigid rods. The system of the '974 patent does not disclose any means for using the system to cover objects, nor is there any way this system can be used to protect from the elements. There is also no means for supporting the netting of the '974 patent at any interval between the frame elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,389 to Halligan, Sr. et al. also discloses a covering for a below ground area or pit. This system has a rope edging and a guide cable around the perimeter of the pit. The guide cable provides a means by which, or along which, the netting may be slid to open and close the covering. Closable links connect the netting to the cable along three sides of the opening and snap rings attach the fourth side to the cable. The links allow the net to be opened and closed by sliding along the cable. The rings secure the net in the closed position over the pit. The cable is made taut by use of turn buckles. This system also could not be used to protect from the elements, or cover large areas or objects, and also has no additional support beyond the cable guide frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,549 to Denny et al. and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,562 to Denny et al. disclose a vertically--oriented debris barrier for use primarily in high-rise construction. The netting is suspended from a cable which allows the netting to be dropped from the cable. The netting is then anchored to the floor by nails or some fastener driven into the floor through conventional roofing fastener plates. The netting is attached to the cable by clips having a continuous U-shaped configuration and which are slipped through an opening in the netting. Additional sections of netting may be installed adjacent each other and attached to each other by the same type of clips. The barrier can serve as a wind break, and prevent workers and debris from falling from unfinished high-rise buildings. The system can withstand a maximum static load of 1,200 pounds. Although the netting system of the '549 and '562 patents can form a walled structure, there is no support for the central portion of the netting beyond the frame and the floor anchors, and there is no teaching of adding any type of overhead roof structure to protect the construction area from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,730 to Keklak et al. discloses an aircraft shelter and rigging to protect a small aircraft from the elements. The structure is light-weight and portable and comprises fixed upright tail and wing tip posts, and a light weight generally horizontal boom forward of the tail post bisecting a line between the wing tip posts. A series of cross arms extend to form a structural frame. The structure frame is rigged with rope and fabric is cut, sewn and laced on the rope and forms the shape of a small aircraft. The covering is thus suspended above and aircraft. The fabric covering is fixed in place on the rope structure supported by the booms and cross arms. Although the '730 patent system is intended to protect the aircraft from the elements, and comprises a roof type structure, there is no teaching of providing any wall type structures for completely protecting the aircraft, or workers working on the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,543 to Walton issued Mar. 25, 1997 discloses a temporary protective covering system which provides supports covered by fabric or plastic panels and which can be easily installed and removed. Although the system provides continuous protective covering over an area, structure or object, the patent does not teach two layers of support or covering on the frame wherein the outer covering may be removed, in case of damage for example, while retaining the frame and support layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,681 to Cawthon issued Sep. 17, 1996 discloses a modular building system comprising framing elements and a flexible wall or roof panel wherein the frame elements are formed preferably from a plastic, and the flexible sheet covering formed preferably from woven or non-woven material, plastic, or metal screen. This patent also makes no mention of a multi-layer structure. The '681 patent is directed mainly towards structures such as yard storage sheds, greenhouses, gazebos and sun rooms. The patent does not teach using such a system for enclosing construction or repair sites on structures or objects such as buildings, bridges, or ships.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,402 issued Jan. 30, 1996 to Clary discloses a portable shelter having an expandable frame. The framing element can be made of differing size and a shelter skin is then applied over the frame. This abstract does not mention a multi-layer covering. The patent does not specifically address creating a sealed enclosure to completely protect a large object or area from the elements, and in which a controlled environment may be maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,353 issued Jul. 25, 1978 to Pugliese discloses a temporary shelter which is portable yet attachable to a permanent shelter. The shelter has side and cross bars attachable to a permanent structure, over which are placed side panels. This patent also makes no mention of multiple layers or any way to distribute stresses placed on the covering panels.
The patents noted herein provide considerable information regarding the developments that have taken place in this field of protective covering technology. Clearly the instant invention provides many advantages over the prior art inventions noted above. Again it is noted that none of the prior art meets the objects of a rapidly deployable protective and STRUCTURAL COVER SYSTEM in a manner like that of the instant invention. None are as effective and as efficient as the instant rapidly deployable protective and structural cover system for completely covering and protecting an object or area, maintaining a controlled environment inside the protective covering and such that the outer sheeting may be removed for repair without disturbing the structure of the system.